


What are you doing to me?

by Elleusive



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Flown North, Hummingbird - Freeform, Mature Situation and Thoughts, Qrow always loved Summer, Summer always loved Qrow, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/pseuds/Elleusive
Summary: Summer and Qrow have a sexy, intimate moment before Taiyang and Raven come over, and Qrow loses himself in thought.





	

‘Fuuuuuuck. What are you doing to me?’ Qrow questioned, looking down at the sight before him. His beautiful Summer, sucking him off at a slow but pleasant pace. 

Her mouth was steaming, dripping and soft. Just like another place he’d like to thrust himself into. But they didn’t have time for it, he reminded himself, disappointment hitting him for a split second.

Taiyang and Raven were coming over in less than half an hour for dinner and Qrow wasn’t sure he would even finish before then. Not that he really cared. 

His sister had given him an uncomfortable view plenty of times while at school. She had seen him as well, but not to the same frequency and not with their leader (to her knowledge). It seemed only fair to “even out the score”.

These thoughts were driven away by the sensation of Summer’s tongue, twirling his cock in her mouth and pressing it against him as she bobbed her head, quickening the pace. Her hand traveled from the floor all the way up to his abdomen. Cold, soft fingers danced their way up to his chest, making Qrow shiver at the sensation. She winked at him, pulling his shirt up towards his face with her.

“Got…ahhh…got it.” He managed through moans and gasps of pleasure. He took his shirt in his mouth, finding he didn’t have the energy to move his arms over his head.

Summer giggled, sending small vibrations to Qrow. She wanted a better view, he knew that much. Summer loved his upper body, and Qrow loved how he could bring her to a stuttering mess any time he took his shirt off around her. Her depended blush and faster pace told him he was right, she wanted to see more of her “bad luck charm”.

He gazed down at her, taking in all of her beauty. Soft, dark hair that was tipped red and silky to the touch. Her pale skin that reminded him of porcelain that was stained by her flushed face. Summer’s voice, her voice, was music to his ears. 

Qrow was never picky when it came to body types or height, and he had never figured it would end this way, but he found Summer’s body perfect. Though she detested how small she was, especially if it was a sexual part of her body, Qrow loved her for it. The difference in height made her that much cuter, and he found that reassuring her that her body is perfectly proportional and hard as hell for him to resist gave her a some self-confidence that she needed in their intimate moments, and fuck was she so damn sexy when she took control.

Summer noticed that her “tall, dark, and handsome” had been staring at her for a while. Moving at a faster pace and flipping her tongue all over his length with each thrust into her mouth seemed to snap him back to reality.

He bucked his hips unconsciously, plunging himself in deeper into her throat.

“S-Summer…” Qrow lowly moaned, feeling himself coming close to his ecstasy driven ride.

“Su- aaaahhhh….S-Summer…baby, I’m going to…” He was getting out of breath. Had he been panting this hard, this long? Qrow dug his fingers into the wall up against his back and grabbed his loves hair, silently telling her to be prepared.

All of a sudden…she stopped. Summer released him from her mouth slowly, letting his cock pulse against her tongue before bouncing off of it. Her silver eyes glowed, half-lidded and eager. They were sultry bedroom eyes that made Qrow’s breath hitch.

She stared into his ruby red eyes that always illuminated themselves in the dark. An animalistic trait, Summer thought, but it sent pleasant shivers down her spine as she gave him one of his own smirks, winked at him and merely said in a soft, out-of-breath whisper, “Give it to me…”

Swallowing his cock once more, she tightened her lips and tongue around his length and deep throated him quick and hard.

It only took a few fast, hard sucks from his beloved Rose for Qrow to reach his climax. Without warning, his hips thrusted against her mouth, his head cocked back and a snarl escaped his lips while he released his seed into his beloved’s mouth and down her throat. 

“AHHHHHHH–” Qrow hollered, teeth showing, eyes red as blood and body arched against Summer.

She clung to him as his orgasm ripped through him. Slowly, he came down from his high and was left panting against their bedroom wall. A spasm went through his body as Summer finally released him. He heard her swallow and he gazed down at her, seeing that she didn’t let one drop slip.

Summer lifted herself from the floor, legs tired and wobbly from being in such a compromising position for so long. Peppered kisses began to riddle his body.

Grabbing her by the waist, Qrow brought her up against him and kissed her deeply and passionately. 

-RING-

A collected sigh left them both as Qrow grabbed his Scroll.

1 New Message: Tai

“HEY QROW, WE ARE GOING TO BE A BIT LATE. RAVEN WAS SICK THIS MORNING AND WE ARE JUST NOW GETTING READY. MIGHT BE AN EXTRA HOUR UNTIL WE ARE THERE. APOLOGIZE TO SUMMER FOR US, K?”

Qrow just stared at the message for a moment, almost upset that his sister and teammate were going to be late. Almost.

‘Well…if that’s the case…’ His signature smirk curved on his face as he placed his scroll gently down on the nightstand and grabbed Summer.

“Wha–Qrow!” She yelped, being tossed onto their bed. She gave Qrow a look of confusion.“Qrow, we have to get ready! They’re going to-”

“No…they’re not.” He cut her off, joining her on the bed. “They’ve given us an extra hour…” A lewd expression covered his face as he kissed Summer’s wrist. He watched her blush deepen as she fumbled for words.

“Well, I umm…uhhh…Round Two?”

“Round Two.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was on tumblr before I put it here. Here is the link to the picture I drew that inspired this text: [Link](https://strqhummingbird.tumblr.com/post/156087299808/this-is-a-long-one-i-apologize-fuuuuuuck)


End file.
